FwPCSS44
"Futari ga kieru? Kurushimi no Michiru to Kaoru" is the 44th episode of the season Futari wa Precure Splash Star. Synopsis Saki, Mai, Michiru, Kaoru and Minori are going by buss, and Minori was talking about snacks she brought. Michiru and Kaoru weren't listening, because they had problems of their own. Mai asked, what kind of animals Minori is drawing, and she said, that she doesn't know which she can draw. Mai said to draw whatever she wants. Saki said to eat whatever she wants, and Minori said that Saki is thinking only about eating. Everyone started laughing, except Michiru and Kaoru. Mai noticed that. Then the girls got out of the bus, and went to the zoo. Ms. Shitataare was here too, posing as popcorn saleswoman. Dorodoron came asking for popcorn, but Ms Shitataare turned him down, saying, that she has no popcorn to sell for him. The girls were at the petting zoo, when Flappy and Choppy started talking, saying they're hungry. Saki and Mai left to feed them. Then Moop and Fuup left to watch animals against Saki and Mai's will. The girls returned, and Minori noticed monkeys fighting. Mai said it's ok, because the boss monkey in the gang is like father, and everyone are like family, so they make up soon. This made Michiru and Kaoru to think about Dark Fall and Akudaikaan. Then Minori left to paint monkeys, and Saki and Mai asked Michiru and Kaoru are they alright. The 2 said they're fine. They remembered, how Princess Filia talked to them, saying, that they are actually a thorn between being here and at Dark Fall. The 2 confirmed, saying, that they like being here, at the Land of Greenery, but they feel bad about betraying Akudaikaan, their creator. Princess Filia said, that they were revived using 2 different powers - power of spirits and power of destruction. If either disappears, they can disappear too. Princess FIlia said for them to choose a path they believe without lying to their feelings. Back at the real time, Saki and Mai were looking for Moop and Fuup, when Ms Shitataare and Dorodoron attacked. It was raining all over, and Saki with Mai transformed to Bright and Windy. Dorodoron attacked as giant mud ball, but Michiru and Kaoru kicked him out. Then Ms Shitataare attacked them, and Dorodoron formed another mud ball. Then Ms Shitataare and Dorodoron told Cures, that Michiru and Kaoru will disappear. They started attacking again, and the Cures were losing. Michiru and Kaoru asked, why aren't they fighting full force, and the Cures said, that they are afraid of losing them again. Michiru and Kaoru said for them to believe. They were the ones that teached them to believe, that destiny can be changed and their wishes can be granted. Then Moop and Fuup gave the Cures Spiral Ring Set. Then Dorodoron flew up in the sky, when Michiru and Kaoru used their move, removing Goyan's mark. Bright and Windy used Spiral Star Splash, defeating Dorodoron. Later, Minori showed everyone a drawing she did - monkeys with everyone's faces. Only monkey Saki was eating bananas. Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bright *Mishou Mai / Cure Windy Mascots *Flappy *Choppy *Moop *Foop Villains *Dorodoron *Ms. Shitataare *Kiryuu Kaoru *Kiryuu Michiru Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes